Calendaring systems, in the simplest form, help users to organize their time. Additionally, calendaring systems may be used to schedule meetings, appointments, or other types of calendar events. Currently available calendaring systems allow a user to send electronic mail (e-mail) messages to recipients, where the e-mail messages pertain to a calendar event. When a user composes an e-mail message, the user specifies one or more recipients. Recipients may be individuals or groups.
Often the location and/or description of the calendar entry are extended with various links to collaborative systems which provide a resource to the meeting participants before, during or after the calendared event. For example, a wiki (allows the creating and editing of any number of interlinked web pages via a web browser) may be used to collect questions before the meeting. In another example, a file folder may be used to hold presentation materials. Also, a web conference link may be included for use during the event. In another example, a link might be provided to play back the recorded meeting after the completion of the meeting.
Since these external resources may be provided by various external applications, the participants of the calendared event may have to link to a myriad of disjoint applications to explore the meeting resources thereby causing the participants to have a fractured experience. Additionally, in many cases, these resources may be changed between the time of the original invitation and the event thereby leaving uniformed participants in limbo. Also, some of these resources may be not be appropriate for some of the participants of the event to see.